


I didn't mean it

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Dubious Consent, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: Hi hello I am trash please please read the tags, it isn't the darkest thing I've ever written (New Neighbors is) but like, BLOOD AND GORE. And sex, because I'm trash.You are in a relationship with Steve and Bucky after they travel back to the 40s to right wrongs. And tonight your late coming home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	I didn't mean it

There was a tingling at the base of your skull, some primal warning system calling out to your more rational brain. You had known better than to let Dotty talk you into one more drink, that you should have been home an hour ago, Steve was going to have your head for this.

The house was dark but as you had learned, very painfully, neither Steve nor James needed much light to move around. You could feel your heart racing as you placed the key in the lock and turned it, the tumblers seemed to have grown a hundred times louder than this morning when you left them.

As you crossed the breezeway a light clicked on, nearly giving you a heart attack.

There he sat, his hair rustled no doubt from running his hand through it several times, his white button up wrinkled and his slack covered legs spread wide.

“You’re late.” his voice was icy.

Your hand lay across your chest, in an effort to slow it from the scare. He leaned forward, the beautiful colors of the Tiffany lamp bringing his dark expression into focus.

You tried to chuckle to ease the tension but that only brought his brows in tighter, “I had a few drinks with the girls from the office, I must have lost track of time.”

“Get your ass over here.” the authority in his voice had you standing up straighter.

You walked to him and he caught your wrist in a powerful hold, causing you to squeak out in pain, he held your wrist under the lamp to illuminate your slim wrist watch. He checked his own and then glared at you.

“If you had this on how could you lose track of time?” he said dropping your wrist with force.

You cradled your wrist to your chest, “Steve I wasn’t-”

“Sir.”

Your heart fell, when he was Sir the jig was already up, there would be no soothing his ego or tending to his fears. You witheld the sigh and your hands went under your dress to pull the peticoat free. He pulled you over his lap, his hand rubbing your bare ass, you still felt embarrassed that he wouldn’t allow you to wear underwear.

“You’ve been such a bad girl, you know I have to do this.” he smoothed the skin, one of his thick fingers played with your folds.

“Please sir, I didn’t mean to, I’m-” he cut you off by sliding a finger into your channel.

“If you get through this, like a good girl, I’ll make sure to treat you real good after.”

You bit your lip, you couldn’t risk him tearing the skin on your flesh again so you nodded.

“That’s my good girl, now, one for every minute I had to wait here in the dark, when you should have been home.”

You shut your eyes, god it had to be at least sixty.

“Count.”

The worst part about all this was not only his large hand and the stinging blows but how much you reminded yourself you loved Steve, and Bucky. When they came to this time they were terrified that they would have pursuers and your home had been a safe haven for them after removing HYDRA from SHIELD. They were both ruggedly handsome, Steve’s honey blonde hair and the beard that had grown in offset by his blue eyes; James with his long dark hair and his deeply hypnotizing gaze had you wrapped around their fingers before you knew what had happened. Somewhere down the line Steve had become possessive, the flirtatious exhanges between you had become filthy kisses and rough sex, his teeth marking you as his own. Not that Bucky wasn’t rough, choking you within an inch of your life and the bruises of his hands on your hips after they both had you seeing stars.

You couldn’t say when the tears had started but by sixty your cheeks were wet and your ass on fire. Steve had pushed you to stand, you had felt him straining in his trousers, and he undid his belt and undid his fly.

“You ever come home like that again and I’ll use the belt, you understand me?”

You tried to stop the tears on your face, “Y-Yes sir.” you said, pain radiating into your back.

He patted his thighs, “There is my good girl, now why don’t you show me how sorry you are.” 

You knelt between his legs and wiped the tears from your face and his knee went under your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

“You be a real good girl and I’ll make sure Buck does that thing with his tongue that makes you feel good.”

Your face flushed and you nodded, licking your lips and bringing his head to your mouth. His knee moved to give you more room, his palm laying flat to the back of your head as you took more into your mouth. He hummed his approval as he reached the back of your throat and you had to swallow around him.

“I love that throat of yours, god it feels fantastic.” the ecstasy in his voice was rich, you could feel his body melt under your touch as you swallowed him down.

When you tried to bring your head up for air he stopped you, causing a bubble of panic to rise in your chest. You tapped on his thigh twice to tell him you needed to come up but he held firm. More bubbles of panic began to rise.

“I want you to choke,” his voice was so loud in the quiet of the room, “Feel that panic, I was so scared someone had gotten to you.”

Tears began flowing again and you tried to breathe through your nose but his cock was blocking your airway. Panic caused you to hit him harder, having no desired effect on him, your heart was beating loudly and there were spots in your vision.

Suddenly you were pulled free, a hand weaved into your hair, the rough exit of Steve’s cock lighting your throat aflame. You coughed and sputtered, tears now the only thing hindering your vision.

“Jesus, you send me out looking for her only to kill her as soon as she gets home.”

Bucky’s metal hand was in its glove in your hair and you began to openly sob, the threat of death breaking any rational thought you might have had.

“Oh, princess.” Bucky knelt, his hand still in your hair, “Was he too rough with you?”

You couldn’t respond, even as Bucky held your chin to look at him, panic had set in and your only feeling was fear. Bucky let go, his eyes cold as he turned to Steve.

“You gave her a fucking panic attack.”

Your hands went to your ears, the world seemed too loud as your heart beat was a frantic drumming.

“She needed to learn a lesson.” Steve said, rising from his chair, he knelt and moved your hands, more fear poured into you, “You won’t do that ever again, will you baby girl?”

You could only sob and shake your head, the feeling of fear was still there but it started to reside when he actually had his hands on you.

“When you say eight o’clock, that perky ass of yours better be in this house at eight.” his eyes were still cold, his voice authoritative.

“O-Of course si-sir.” your voice was rough and broken.

His hand went to your face, brushing away tears, “I only do this because I love you.”

He crushed you to the wall of his chest and you felt Bucky pat and smooth your hair, “We love you so much, baby girl.” Bucky said softly.

Steve pulled you away and the tears had stopped, leaving your eyes raw and red, “Go up and take a shower, freshen up, I’ll put dinner back in the oven.”

Bucky followed you up the stairs and once you stripped for the shower he hissed, “He spanked you?”

You reached for a brush to run through your hair before the shower.

Bucky removed his glove and placed his cool metal hand on your sore bottom, “He knows how much I love watching the punishment,” he was frowning, “He must have been really pissed.” he nuzzled your neck, his teeth running over the sensitive skin at the back of your neck, “Those are going to be such a dark black and blue.”

Bucky loved bruises and bites even more than Steve, he seemed to get off on the pain, not to say he wasn’t a generous lover, but if he could leave proof of it he would. He pressed his body closer, the jeans igniting fresh pain where his hand wasn’t. You whimpered and he pressed harder, his lips pressed to your ear.

“You were so bad tonight,” you could feel him getting hard, “I’m sorry I missed the punishment.” his hand slid down, the cool touch at your folds made you shiver, he chuckled, “I’m still waiting for him to have me carve our names into your shoulder.”

Panic started to swell again, Bucky always had a knife on him, at least one. His hands went to your hips and he pulled you flush against him, “Shh,” his lips were at your shoulder, “Not now, this will have to do.”

Pain blossomed and your knees threatened to buckle, Bucky held you tightly as he sunk his teeth into your flesh. It was such a deep and hard bite that you cried out, feeling his hips buck into your sore ass as a response.

Fresh tears made their way from your eyes as he pulled back, his tongue licking the small trail of blood he’d left in his wake. He nuzzled your neck and hummed, “You should get in the shower before I get carried away.” he was rutting his hips as you tried not to cry again from the sparks of pain he was creating.

He left you to shower, your ass a bright red and his teeth clearly marking your flesh. What should have been a pleasant and refreshing shower was marred by the fresh wounds and the rawness in your throat. You tried to gargle hot water to ease some of the pain but was left unsatisfied. After the shower you dressed in a simple nightgown and headed down the stairs in your bare feet, sounds of the men talking drifted to the stairs.

“I really don’t see how there could be any left Steve, we broke down everyone you had files on.”

“I just know they have more hiding somewhere.”

“Zola is dead, Steve. I killed him myself.” 

“I just  _ know _ .” Steve was getting more paranoid in the past few days looking to flush HYDRA agents despite everyone being vetted twice by himself personally.

“Are you going to come down the stairs or just listen?”

Bucky’s voice had you jogging down the stairs, a soft blush on your cheeks. He pulled you to him, he tugged at your nightgown to see his work.

“I didn’t realize you were that hungry, Buck.” the smirk was lost in Steve’s beard but you knew it to be there, “And such a deep one.”

Bucky ran his tongue along the wound, “I just have such a pretty canvas to work with.” he peppered each tooth mark with a kiss, you could feel him getting harder as he held you, “So soft and perfect.” his voice was dropping into a dangerous octave.

“You’re the one who said we should eat before we do anything too strenuous.” Steve closed the gap between your bodies, his hand lifting your chin, “Oh baby,” he tutted, “Your eyes are still so red.” the kiss was soft yet forceful and for a moment you remembered why you had fallen for him in the first place. So much passion was inside him, which could be both good and bad.

When you parted he had that look that had first sent shivers down your spine, the wonderment and lust that made his eyes darken. He straightened, seeming to come back to his senses.

“I’ll go plate up supper.” 

Bucky was still placing kisses on your shoulder, “You really got him going tonight, doll face.” from what you could feel he was doing just fine, “We might need to take turns with that pretty cunt.” he let his tongue trace to your ear, “I’ll have to save room for it, kukla.” the Russian pet name fell sinfully from his lips. You turned, unable to fight the urge to kiss him any longer.

He gladly accepted the kiss, holding you tightly, before his tongue found its way into your mouth. His metal hand reached and pulled your hair to dominate further, causing your arms to wrap around him and your nails to find purchase in his back.

“You must be starving.”

Bucky broke the kiss with what was dangerously close to a whine, “Absolutely.” his hips began to rut into you, his lips returned to your neck, lapping at the skin, “I could eat her alive.”

You were whimpering, his rutting causing sparks to your clit, you could only hang on to him. Steve placed a kiss to the other side of your neck, his lips ghosting the wounds Bucky had left, his own cock pressed to your ass. Pain lit up in your body and you tried to pull away.

“Shh, baby doll, god I love when you're fresh from the shower.” Steve’s face was in your damp hair, “You smell so good.” 

Bucky’s teeth were grazing your other shoulder, the threat to bite lingering there, “I wanted to join you in the shower, have you nice and fucked out before dinner.” he was still rutting his hips, the sparks of pleasure from your clit and the ones of pain from your ass making you whine.

Steve’s hand went to the hem of your night dress, rolling it up slowly, “But you’ve been so bad, maybe we should leave you out tonight.”

Bucky protested before you could, “Not after a spanking like that,” he said, his eyes watching Steve carefully, “I’m pissed you couldn’t wait until I got home.”

Steve let the night dress fall, capturing Bucky’s chin, “Then you should have been home sooner.”

The heat between the two of them was almost unbearable, the smell of roast was calling to you, all you had eaten for lunch that day was a sandwich and an apple. Your stomach lurched and gurgled painfully. Steve released Bucky and stepped away, his pupils blown wide.

“We need to get something into our girl other than cock,” he was still close enough that he could man handle you if he wanted, “Come on Buck.”

There was another sad sound from the mass murder’s throat as he stepped back, admiring the wet patch of skin from his tongue and your kiss bruised lips, “Only because I want her to be as full as possible later.” he held your chin, eyes roaming over your face, “And Steve told me he promised that thing you like.”

Your heart began to race as his tongue ran over his bottom lip, he was putting on a show of it, you couldn’t wait to have it inside you, playing you like a well loved instrument. He let go of your chin and went to sit across from Steve. A memory of your first dinner played in your mind; a bottle of wine, Steve’s charming demeanor, Bucky’s quiet chuckle.

You sat between them, shifting uncomfortably to find a less bruised spot on your bottom, but Steve had been through and hit every spot equally. You moved your food around, the pain causing you to forget your hunger.

“Baby,” Steve’s voice was dangerous, “You better eat.”

“Sorry sir,” your voice was tiny, pain bled into it.

Bucky tsked, his own plate cleaned, “She can’t sit Stevie,” he stood and motioned for you to as well, “She can sit on my lap while she eats.”

Steve’s glare was one you hadn’t seen before, much less directed at his best friend and lover, “She can sit on my lap, you're too wound up for your own good.” he pushed his chair from the table, “I’m still your captain.” 

Bucky’s hard on was evident and he bit his lip to seal in his retort before turning and bringing his plate to the kitchen.

“Come here baby, you can sit side saddle.” 

You pushed your plate next to his, blush painting your cheeks. You stood next to him before sitting, your ass just hanging off his powerful thighs, his cock hard and straining. It was a little easier to eat when you weren’t sitting on the source of your pain. You had managed to finish half of your plate when Steve spoke.

“Do you love me?”

You turned, your fork clattered on the plate, “Of course I do. You know I do.” you said looking into his eyes.

He was searching for something, “Have you ever lied to me?”

Your hands held his face, the rough scratch of his beard oddly comforting, “No Steve, never. I honestly lost track of time.” his eyes were still looking for something on your face, “Dotty was telling one of her stories for over and hour and I didn’t realize how long it had been.”

His hands rested on your hips, you never broke eye contact, “You would never hide anything from me, would you?”

A small smile worked on your lips, “Just your birthday gifts, Christmas ones too.”

Apparently you had chosen the wrong answer, “Be serious.” his brows knitted together.

Your heart started to falter, “You..You don’t think I’m one of them do you?”

His hands were still on your hips, the grip starting to bring pain, “Answer the question.”

You felt anger flare to life in you, you dropped your hands from his face and shoved him in the chest, “Jesus Christ Steve!” you shouted, “I’m not A HYDRA agent, I can’t believe you would-”

You hit the table, hard, the plates shattering on the ground, fresh tears sprung from your eyes. His chair scrapped the ground as he stood, his hand gripped your hair.

“Answer the fucking question!” he violently shook your head.

“Steve! That’s enough!”

Bucky was standing next to him, his hand on Steve’s arm, “Let go now, you know she wouldn’t betray you like that.”

His eyes were wild, his glare almost as painful as the grip he had of your hair, “Please Steve, you're hurting me.” your voice was soft and broken, you tried to hold the roots of your hair to stop the pain.

“Answer my question.” Bucky was still holding his arm, but he knew that with a fist full of your hair he couldn’t do much.

“No Steve, I would never hide anything from you.” you sobbed, “Please, please let go, it hurts.”

“Get up, Bucky give me your knife.”

Fear once again bloomed in your chest, was he going to cut your hair?

“Steve, I think you’ve done more than-”

“Now James.”

You stood and he turned you, bending you over the table. His hand left your hair to tear your night dress clean in two. Your heart raced when you felt the cold steel on your back.

“Do you still love me?” his voice was so cold, tears painted your cheeks.

“Y-Yes Steve.” you hiccuped, you tried to find Bucky, praying he would stop whatever Steve was doing.

“And you trust me?” 

Your heart and brain screamed no but you opened your lips, “O-Of course I do.”

“Then don’t move.”

The knife sliced into your flesh and you cried out, Steve put one hand on your back to steady you. You could hear Bucky moan at the sight of Steve slicing into the soft skin of your shoulder. The knife left and you were shaking, before it dove back in. When he was done you felt the hot press of a tongue on your open wounds. Bucky was fumbling with his pants.

“Shit, let me do mine.” he said.

“P-Please,” your whole body shook, “No more, I’m sorry Steve.”

He stood, wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. You felt the cold press of Bucky’s hand as Steve came around to face you.

“I’m not the only one that owns you baby, Buck needs to sign his name too.”

“You’ll barely feel it,” Bucky’s lips were at your ear, his hot cock rubbing your cunt and clit, the blood from your fresh wound staining his shirt.

The third cut was lighter than the first but you could feel it just as deep. Bucky’s cock was rubbing you as he carved his initials below Steve’s. His balls pulled tightly to his body as he admired the fresh blood and the bruising from his bite mark. He fell to his knees and spread your legs apart.

“Such a good girl.” he cooed, his breath hot on your core. His tongue tracing a line along your inner thigh, “She is such a good girl Steve.” his hands ran up your outer thighs, “Baby you did so good.” his cool metal thumb pressed your clit and you jolted.

Steve watched your confliction as Bucky began to tease your cunt and the fresh pain from them carving into your delicate skin. He undid his own pants and pulled free his cock, slowly stroking it as Bucky’s tongue slid inside you. Bucky’s thumbs spread you wide for him, his tongue lapping at your core, obscene moans left him as he was drunk on your pain. He slid his finger in from his human hand and began to pump them inside your rapidly wet pussy.

“Oh god Steve, she is so good, how could you think she wasn’t.” Bucky bent over the table, his fingers bringing your ruin, “You're such a good girl, you held so still baby.” he couldn’t help but kiss his initials as they wept on your skin. He was so hard at the marks littering your skin that as soon as he thought you were wet enough he removed his fingers and slid his tip in.

Steve was still sitting, watching as Bucky slid inside you, you gasped as he filled you. His hands went to either side of your head, his cock starting a slow pace. Steve stood, his cock beginning to leak.

“I need her mouth Buck,” he watched as his best friend began to fuck you in earnest.

Bucky pulled you back onto his hips as he sat, thrusting up in a hard pace, he wouldn’t cum so fast but you were barely hanging on as his cock filled and stretched every weak spot in your body.

“Just don’t have her pass out, god I love to feel her cum on me.” Bucky’s head fell back, his grip on your hips kept you steady as you bounced on him.

Steve gripped your hair and guided you to his cock, your mouth opened and he slid himself in, “I love how you bounce on him.” he said darkly as he pushed more into your mouth, “I could watch you lose yourself on his cock all night.” he guided your movements as you took him further and bobbed on his thick cock. His eyes fluttered shut as you hollowed your cheeks to bring him closer.

Bucky was starting to pant, his hips constantly in motion, “That’s it baby, show him what a good girl you are.” Steve’s other hand went to your breast and you moaned around him.

You could feel your orgasm building, hot and hard inside of you as Bucky and Steve filled you in the most sinful of ways. Your eyes were starting to roll back when Bucky used his metal hand to circle your clit and Steve shoved himself in further, almost totally blocking your airway.

“That’s it, let go.” Steve’s voice was rough with sex, his own moans leaving him, “Cum for him doll, he wants it so bad.”

The way Bucky was thrusting into you and kissing the cuts to your back you knew you wouldn’t last, your own hips trying to match his pace.

“Oh baby doll,” Bucky moaned, his thrusts hitting sharper angles, “Oh god cum for me baby, let me feel you.”

Steve was getting close, the ecstasy in both of your faces was proving to be too much. He kept fucking your face, he could hear your heart pounding, knowing how close you were he pulled free and sealed your lips with his own, both hands on your tits as the dam broke and you were cumming loudly on Bucky’s cock. Steve broke the kiss and stroked himself as Bucky was fucking you through it, chasing his relase in your sweet cunt. Steve felt his own release and coated your face and tits with it, as Bucky’s cock forced a second orgasm on the tails of the first. 

Rope after rope of the Winter Soldier's cum filled you, his voice broken from his moans. He kept thrusting it into you, praying that every last drop would stay inside of you as Steve admired his work, leaving you marked with him.

Bucky felt you sag, he pulled you back to his chest, his cock still hard waiting for another round. He nuzzled your neck, soft kisses placed behind your ear. He stroked your sides.

“Tell her Steve, tell her what a good girl she was.”

Steve held your face, his own cock still hard, “Let’s wait until it’s my turn to see how good she is.”

In the morning you were sore in every muscle, your body cried in protest when you sat up. Bruises, hickeys, bite marks covered you in a way that made your skin crawl. Steve had no interest in your feelings last night, he fucked you roughly and had you suck Bucky until your jaw ached. When you sat up you felt the sheet stick to your shoulder, you peeled it away and hissed in pain. The sheet was stained with blood, your wound must have been starting to heal to the sheet. You got out of bed and saw how covered your chest was with both men’s cum, your thighs were also coated, they had taken turns filling you with as much cum as they had. Last night they had laid on either side of you, blissed to oblivion. Bucky laid on his side and held you close, muttering sweet nothings in Russian while Steve stared at the ceiling, his breath evening out.

You walked to the bathroom and the harsh lighting turned your bruises darker and ugiler shades, it was there you looked in horror at the curve of a knife wound. You turned your back and choked out a sob. Carved into the skin of your shoulder was an SR underneath was a softer, cleaner JB.

“Kukla,” Bucky was banging on the door, “Open the door, what’s wrong?”

You opened the door, your cheeks wet, to see him there, he held your face, “What is it my love?”

“Y-You..you both…” you hiccuped, catching the wounds in the mirror and crying again.

He hushed you and pulled you in for a hug, his lips pressed to the top of your head.

“My sweet kukla,” he hummed, “We got carried away last night, but you’ll heal.” he was nuzzling his face in your hair, breathing deeply your pain and fear, “Just think how many times I’ll sooth the wound with my tongue, that’ll feel good, won’t it baby?”

You fought the urge to vomit, it would feel good for him, they branded you like livestock. Steve carved his initials into your flesh and James had let him, not only let him but carved his own. He had been so turned on by it that he fucked you, you were in so much pain and so afraid and all he could think about was his own desires. Anxiety and fear had filled you from the moment you walked into the house, no, not then, before then. You couldn’t think back to a time when you weren’t filled with dread in the last week, stepping on eggshells around Steve’s moods. Bucky had been your savior in some of the rougher moments, the man knowing of pain, but last night... You felt something snap, a string that had been fraying around the edges snapped cleanly in two.

“I should take a shower.” you said calmly.

Bucky looked at you with pride, you were handling this so well, “Of course sweetheart, I’ll get started on breakfast, Steve is out but should be back tonight.” he kissed you softly.

He left the bathroom and you looked in the mirror again, dark rings under your eyes, you stood, looking at the marks in your flesh and started the water.

The water did little to soothe your mind, everything felt numb, not the fearful numb you’d been accustomed to. This was a floating numb one that made the water feel like it was hitting a barrier just outside of your body. The grime from last night stayed stuck to your flesh, the evidence of their own neglect for your feelings. Deep purple marks were already forming on your hips, your head ached from where Steve had held you by your hair, you idly ran a finger along the fresh wounds, the indent of the S felt wrong. The men would heal from such a wound, anything you could do they would recover from. The thought nearly made you vomit, they could easily kill you, Steve nearly had, your life was much more fragile than theirs.

Carried away. The ghost of those words burned. A little carried away had almost gotten you killed, could have,  _ should have _ . You looked to your hands, how were you still standing? Every muscle and bone ached, you shouldn’t be standing, you should be in bed resting. Right where they want you. In bed. A perfect little play thing from them to break over and over. How many times could you do it? How many times could you let them carve you, maim you, beat you? Did you enjoy last night? You remembered cumming, hard, but was your pleasure ever a factor? Steve was convinced of your guilt despite your undying devotion, your love, the things you let him do to you.

Let him.

You let him do those things…

You don’t have to keep letting him...

After your shower you dressed in a simple blue dress, you slid a fresh pair of panties on and pulled your hair away from your face. You opened the closet and knelt before Bucky’s lock box. Of course you knew the code and entered it, the box opening and you took one of his serrated hunting knives before heading downstairs.

He was playing a record of swing music, pouring eggs into a pan.

“Did you want cheese in yours?” he asked, hearing your light footfalls.

“Yes please.”

You should see his face a little and he smiled, “That is my sweet kukla.”

You stood behind him, the knife in your hand, “I love you.”

He went to turn and you shoved the knife between his third and fourth rib, super or not his heart was right where it was supposed to be.

His eyes widened and he grabbed your dress before flinging you across the room. He coughed, blood staining his lips.

“Y-You bitch.” he said, going to pull the knife out, he stopped, the knife would be the only thing holding his heart together, he could feel the steel cutting into his organs with every breath. 

He stormed over to you but you were already on your feet and headed for the stairs. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you to the floor, once there you aimed a kick to his crotch and he caught your foot. His eyes widened in terror, he could feel the blood running into the waistband of his pants, he was going to bleed out at this rate.

“Y-Your HYDRA.” he accused as he lifted you with his metal arm.

You spat in his face, “You sick fucks branded me like an animal, James.” his other hand came up to your throat and began to squeeze. 

You began to hit his arm as you felt your world starting to narrow, only then did you kick the knife in his side, the metal cutting a jagged path between his ribs. He gasped in pain and dropped you. Blood poured from the wound in a sick gush and he tried to apply pressure around the knife with his metal hand. You took the chance to run up the stairs, he was too busy trying not to bleed out, healing factor or not, he was hit in the heart and he was losing too much blood.

He fell to his knees, coughing up blood as it entered his lungs. You came back down the stairs with a gun in your hand, aimed and loaded at his head. He looked up, genuine fear painted his features.

“Kukla.” he choked.

“I hope you burn in hell for what you did to me.” you cocked the gun, aiming between his eyes.

He couldn’t hope to stop you, not like this, not bleeding this much, “My love ple-”

The crack of the gun wasn’t as loud as you thought it might be and James fell to the floor, the bullet cutting its way through his skull. The spent round fell to the floor and you stared at James, dead and a kind of peace washed over you, it was almost like the carving in your shoulder was radiating a coolness through your body.

Someone would have called the police and they would have notified SHIELD that someone had fired a gun in Captain America’s house. You bent down and pulled the knife free from its corpse and sat in the chair by the Tiffany lamp you adored. Steve would be home any minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kukla means doll in Russian


End file.
